Red Flower
by NihonMorgan14
Summary: A cute little YuMe story. It is OOC. Kaname and Yuki have a daughter named Akahana. WAY better summary inside. Rated T, just in case. One-shot.


**Wow, because I am crazy, I am taking on yet another story! However, this is just a YuMe one-shot! By the way, it is **_**TOTALLY **_**OOC, and the story is changed a bit. The story is through the perspective of Yuki; and Akahana, Kaname and Yuki's adorable daughter. She's only 6 in this fanfic! Just a bit about her (even though it will elaborate some of this in the actual story itself), she has darker hair (like Kaname's) and Yuki's eyes. She loves to sing and is very, very cheerful! Also, she has an older brother, Nao. Oh, and now that the Kuran family is no longer in danger (I officially declare it!), they now go outside whenever they like. **

**Please Enjoy! **

**~ Akahana's Perspective ~**

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama!" I called out, running through the garden.

Being only six, and small for my age, the plants towered over me, shadowing my body. It was good in the summer months, for it kept me cool (until the sun set fully, anyway. Which that didn't take that long, considering when I wake up, the sun is already setting!). The flowers were always colorful and blooming. However, on the occasion one did die, Okaa-sama would always help me plant a new flower in its place. The garden was my absolute favorite place to be. Okaa-sama would read me stories by the pond. When she finished she would play with me. We often looked at the fish in the pond, played tag, or even took a walk through all the beautiful flowers. Otou-sama would take me out into the garden and teach me how to play chess sometimes. Personally, I found chess boring, but when Otou-sama played with me, I always had fun!

Rounding the curve leading to the pond, I called out my parent's names once more, cocking my head to each side, searching for them. I started running again, to the only other place they could possibly be. My dark brunette hair flapped against the winds I had created. Breathing heavily and giggling, I ran over the tiny bridge that connected the garden to an open meadow. "Okaa-sama! Otou-sama!" I called out once more before locating them.

I ran over to my Okaa-sama, who was sitting in the tall grass reading a book. I plunged down into the swaying sea of bright green grass next to her. Otou-sama was sitting on the other side of her, playing chess. Okaa-sama turned to me, "Akahana, what are you doing up this early?" she soothed, "the sun has barely begun to set."

"Okaa-sama, I had a dream!" I cried aloud.

It may have just been my six year old eyes, but I swore Otou-sama's head popped up. I glanced over at him, and he smiled gently towards me. Even, though I was only six, I could still detect when Okaa-sama or Otou-sama worried. In fact, I could pretty much detect every single one of their emotions. "Don't worry, it was a good dream!" I added to my earlier cry.

Otou-sama smiled his casual smile and looked down at his chess board, moving a figurine. "Oh, was it now?" Okaa-sama scooped me up in her arms, hugging me, "What was it about?"

"Otou-sama and Okaa-sama were there! And so was Onii-sama! We all went to the garden together! The flower in my dream died, though… It made me sad, Okaa-sama. But Onii-sama fixed it! He said we could plant a new flower! And we all planted a bright, colorful red flower, Okaa-sama!" I told my tale.

Okaa-sama smiled down at me, "I'm so glad we could help you plant a new flower. The other flower must have been so happy, planting a new flower in its place."

Otou-sama looked up again, setting his board aside. "Akahana, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Of course!" I replied.

Tomorrow, Okaa-sama and Otou-sama were taking me to play with Keiko-chan and Toshio-kun. Otou-sama was close friends with their parents. Kain-san and Ruka-san were Keiko-chan's parents; and Aido-san and his wife, Rei-san were Toshio-kun's parents. Keiko-chan was a bit mean some times, but played kindly with me most of the time. She had beautiful yet dull hair, but her eyes always seem to sparkle! Toshio-kun was fun to play with! He had blonde hair and blue eyes, like his mother and father. Sometimes, though, he teases me with his 'smarts'. He was super, super, super duper smart! I am nowhere near as smart as him! But Okaa-sama says that's okay. She tells me stories about her. She tells me she isn't the smartest person in her studies, either. Although, Otou-sama is!

"That's good," he said, playing with a piece of his hair.

"I'm so glad you enjoy playing with your cousins, Akahana!" Okaa-sama hugged me tighter, and then released me. (_Of course, they aren't really her cousins, but come on! It's cute, and they are like cousins to her!)_

I giggled, stumbling to my feet. I ran through the wild grass, signaling Okaa-sama and Otou-sama to catch me. Okaa-sama chased after me, and we played for a long time. Otou-sama watched us, and his face looked very happy. Finally, we all headed back, hand in hand.

**~ Yuki's Perspective ~**

Holding hands, the three of us approached the front door. Opening the door and walking inside, I slipped my shoes off. Kaname and Akahana followed my lead, stepping inside after me. "Okaa-sama, Otou-sama! I'm hungry!" Akahana cried, circling my legs.

Looking up at me, she smiled. However, the smile disappeared when her tummy growled. She looked down, trying to find out where the noise had come from. Breaking into fits of laughter, I turned to face Kaname, "I think our daughter is _very _hungry!"

Laughing, he smiled once more. His voice calmed the home, "I suppose so."

I quickly made her some food, while she sat with Kaname. I sighed. Poor Akahana hadn't seen her older brother in so long. Her life source had quickly switched from her brother to Kaname. I also missed seeing him. Nao was my only son. I finished cooking, placing Akahana's food on a plate. I brought the food to her, and she quickly gulped down some bites. "Akahana, do you miss Nao?" I questioned.

"Of course, Okaa-sama! But, Onii-sama is studying really, really, really hard! I can't wait for him to get back!" she shoved another mouthful of food into her tiny mouth.

Sitting down at the table, Kaname's hands greeted me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head against my shoulder. Happily, I touched my head to his, resting it there. Akahana, who, just a second ago was totally fascinated with her food, looked up. Giggling, she quickly cupped her mouth with both of her hands. She quickly grabbed her plate and silverware, throwing it into the sink. "Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, I'm going to bed! Wake me up tomorrow! I want to play with Keiko-chan and Toshio-kun!" she yelled, running off to her room.

"Akahana sure is a bundle of joy…" I chuckled, "going to bed at this hour… She's only been awake for about three hours."

Kaname released his grasp around my waist slowly. I felt him grip my hand, and he stood up. Grinning, I followed him back to Akahana's room. Peering into the room, I saw Akahana sitting on the floor. She was playing with one of her toys, a small marble. I remembered that Nao had given her that marble on her fifth birthday, right before he left. He had gone off to study, leaving Akahana hopeful that he would return soon. Every time we would get a letter, Akahana would jump for joy at the sight of it. The last letter we received, she took up to her room and wrote her own reply. We haven't heard from him yet, which obviously upset her.

I felt Kaname move behind me. I turned to see his face, and he signaled to keep quiet as we left. He carried me back to our bedroom, releasing me onto the bed. I sat down, waiting for him to sit beside me. Once he sat down, I cuddled in beside him, "Kaname, do you think Akahana is upset because her brother isn't here to see her?"

He held me closer, "I'm sure she is, but don't worry, love," he whispered in my ear, "Soon, Nao will return. He said he was finishing up his studies in the last letter. He also misses Akahana."

"Yes, I'm sure he does," I muttered confidently.

Kaname's breath warmed my face, and I looked into his eyes. I could see he was also sad that Nao wasn't here. "We must look at the positives," I said.

"Of course," Kaname breathed, "for example, you're here with me."

"And you're here," I blushed deeply.

We pulled apart, but only for a slight moment. Soon, he embraced me, clasping his hands around my round face. "My love, you are the most exquisite creature I have ever seen."

He pressed his lips against mine, and I nestled closer. His fingers ripped through my hair, and my mind raced with thoughts of how much I loved this majestic man. Finally, we broke away when we both clearly needed oxygen. My face was burning red, as I puffed out a few breaths. I smiled, looking into Kaname's eyes. They were gorgeous, of course. "Your eyes are so pretty, Onii-sama," I muttered to him, using a name I hadn't called him in so long.

"As are yours, my love. They seem to dance in the moonlight," he said, gently brushing a loose piece of hair out of my face.

Touching my forehead to his, we intertwined fingers. I was completely out of it, listening only to the beat of Kaname's heart. "Okaa-sama, Otou-sama," a small voice came from behind.

Surprised, I practically jumped out of the bed. Kaname was as calm as usual, though. I turned my head to find Akahana, "Akahana, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't sleep," she said, simply.

"I'm sure, you just woke up!" I laughed.

"Okaa-sama, may I lay with you and Otou-sama?" she asked, her eyes full of hope.

"Of course," I said.

Kaname lifted her up onto the bed. And for the rest of the night, we talked of good times and all the fun we've had together.

**~ The Next Night… ~**

Yawning, I woke up to his beautiful eyes staring into mine. "Good morning, Kaname," I stretched.

"Good morning," he replied, "Are you ready for today? I'm sure Akahana's already set to go. She's very excited to be able to see her cousins today."

I sat up in bed, letting the sheets unravel the molds they had made around my body. Slipping out of bed, I looked back at Kaname, "She probably is. Has she asked when we're leaving yet?"

"Twice," he grinned playfully.

I strolled over to my wardrobe, pulling out a nice, pink flower-printed sundress. After quickly changing, Kaname and I went to get Akahana.

I gently knocked on her door. I heard a large a stomp and the pitter-patter of her feet running to the door. Breathing deeply, she slammed the door open, "I'm ready to go play!"

Her face was flushed bright pink. Grabbing her hand, I led her down the hallway.

**~ Akahana's Prospective ~**

Finally, Okaa-sama and Otou-sama were taking me to play with Keiko-chan and Toshio-kun! Okaa-sama helped me get my sandals on. Once she finished helping me, Okaa-sama and Otou-sama were acting all lovey-dovey, again! Otou-sama _had_ to put Okaa-sama's shoes on for her. I quietly waited for them to finish. "I wish Onii-chan was here to put my shoes on for me," I thought.

Taking Okaa-sama and Otou-sama's hands, I walked out the front door with them. I could already tell the sun was setting, and the warm, summer breeze hit me in the face when I stepped outside. I wanted to run to the limousine, but a wonderful sight stopped me. It was Onii-chan! "Onii-chan!" I cried aloud, running forward to greet him.

"I'm back, Akahana," he looked down at me.

From behind me, I heard Okaa-sama run to us, with Otou-sama following. "Nao!" Okaa-sama sobbed, hugging him.

"I'm home, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama," he said.

"We're so glad you're home, Nao," Otou-sama said.

Okaa-sama was standing with Otou-sama, hand in hand again. "Onii-sama," I croaked, through my wet eyes, "You can play with Keiko-chan, Toshio-kun, and me today!"

"Of course," he smoothed my hair.

"And when we get back," I started, "Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, you, and I can all plant a flower! A flower to represent you, Onii-chan!"

"A flower? That's a great idea," he smiled down at me, taking me hand.

I smiled, feeling my cheeks go hot. "What color flower, Akahana?" he asked.

"A red flower!" I stated, happily, leading him to the car with Okaa-sama and Otou-sama following.

**I hope you liked it. It was just a simple little story, but I found it very cute. :3**

**Akahana, if you didn't know, means "Red Flower," so I just decided to write a little story. I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed! The links for some outfits are on my profile, too! I really hoped you enjoyed this! Please review! **


End file.
